The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for probabilistic defect identification.
When a customer encounters an issue in a software product, one solution is to submit a service request to product support using an online service request tool. The customer is required to fill in issue details on a service request form before submitting the service request. A support engineer reviews the customer's service request, determines a nature of the issue, and decides priority of the issue depending on the impact of the issue on the customer's environment. The service request may be rejected if crucial information about the issue is lacking, because such information is required to allow the support engineer to make an informed assessment of the situation and impact of the problem to the customer's environment, and to enable the support engineer to conduct a meaningful and thorough investigation. In such a scenario, the support engineer will have to request the customer for feedback to provide more clarity about the issue so that the service request can be addressed by the support engineer in the best way possible.